Couldn't Help Myself
by Mrs. Fillion
Summary: My take of what would have happened at the battle of the bands if their was no fire.


"_Mustang Sally_

_Guess you better slow your mustang down…"_

As Mike Delfino and the rest of the band, Blue Odyssey, performed Mustang Sally for the battle of the bands competition, he looked out into the crowd and saw her. She was rocking those beautiful hips back and forth to the music while laughing with her friends. He couldn't help but smile; no one else besides Bree and Orson knew about their secret love affair. Katherine was all his and that made him the happiest man on the planet.

He finished the song a few minutes later and he just couldn't resist. He knew that she wanted to tell her friends, specifically Susan, before they went public with their relationship, but when he saw her in the crowd supporting him, even if from a distance, all he had wanted to do is kiss her.

After they were done with their set he jumped off the stage and went against the people, it was a lot easier to see her from the height of the stage. He found her standing in the same spot, dancing with Bree, Gabby, Lynette, Julie, and Susan. He tapped on her shoulder and her beautiful auburn hair went swooshing around her head as she turned to face him.

"Mike, what…" Before she could continue, she was interrupted by his lips. He was holding her body close to his, running his hands along her back, and kissing her with an intensity she had never been kissed with before.

He knew her friends were looking at them, wondering what in the world was going on. He was just happy she hadn't got upset for kissing her like that when they had discussed how they were going to tell people. From the way she was kissing him, he knew he was going to get lucky tonight.

After practically having a make out session right there on the dance floor, they broke apart. They looked into each others eyes and they couldn't help but to smile. Mike put his arm around her and guided her to someplace less crowded in the club.

As the next group came one, the music became slower, which gave Mike the perfect opportunity to get close to Katherine, not that he needed one. He pulled her to him and they began slow dancing. They were as close as they could possibly be to each other when Mike spoke.

"I'm sorry for what I did back there." He looked at her and placed a kiss on her head.

"Don't be. I really liked what you did. It made me feel special." Katherine smiled up at him, too aware that her friends were watching them closely.

"But I should probably go explain everything to my friends." She added on.

As she went to walk to them, Mike pulled her back, "You can wait until this song is over, Missy."

She smiled to him, "Of course," She kissed his lips softly and began to sway to the music again, laying her head on his shoulder.

After the song was over she kissed him and they went their separate ways, him to the band and her to her waiting friends.

"All I have to say is that wasn't the way you all were supposed to find out about us." Katherine crossed her arms and looked to each of her friends.

"Us? Are you and Mike an item?" Gabby looked from Katherine to Mike across the bar and finally back to Katherine.

"Yes, we have been for a couple weeks now. We just wanted to see how everything went before we got serious and told anyone." Katherine looked to Susan in the background, wanting to know what was going through her mind.

"So this is serious now?" Lynette adds after what Katherine said.

"It is. Susan, do you have anything to say." Everyone turns to look at Susan. They completely forgot about her.

"Nope," She looks down at her feet as Julie grabs her hand.

"Alright, I just thought I would explain everything to all of you." Katherine says as she turns around and walks back to Mike.

They began dancing together again, changing how they moved to each new song's beat. They were laughing and smiling.

"You have to admit Susan, she looks really happy. Don't you think she deserves that?" Gabby looks to Susan, she doesn't seem to care about her friend's happiness.

Bree finally chimes in, "She does deserve it, Gabby."


End file.
